


Snatches

by ownedbyacat



Series: Rise as One [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ownedbyacat/pseuds/ownedbyacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin tries to find time to write to Yunho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snatches

Yunho, I'm gonna kill you! Your mum gave me the letter you wrote me before you left. She made me read it while she was there, too. Do you really need to embarrass me like this? You could have just given it to me. Or hidden it in my bag. Or something.

Of course I'm going to write, idiot… even though I'm sure you don't deserve it.

This is weird. I can't remember the last time I've written a letter by hand. Especially one I can't send for a while. Really, hyung, hurry up and send me your address. I'm too young to be talking to myself.

Can't wait until they'll let you have email. They _will_ let you have email, right?

I'm sorry if this is all disjointed. Time to sit down and write a proper letter is hard to come by. And when I do try to sit down and write I can't think of anything to say. So I've stuffed lots of lose bits of paper in between the pages of my script, so I can write stuff down when I think of it. Your letter isn't hidden in the script, don't worry. So even if I lose my script book and someone finds it, there won't be any scandals. I'm better than that.

Maybe I should write on my phone and then print it all out and send it to you when you finally get around to telling me how you are. It's really annoying not knowing. Just thought I'd mention that.

When I came home from seeing you off I suddenly realised that I'm probably the only person in SM who doesn't have selca with you in your hooligan haircut. Your mum came to the rescue while I was trying to photoshop two of our pictures together. She'd taken one of us while I hadn't been looking. Please thank her for me. She saved me from premature baldness.

Are you getting enough food and rest? I don't think I have to ask if you're keeping busy. Or if you're working hard.

I'm keeping busy, so I won't miss you so much. Filming is good. It's too different from our normal schedule. I don't continually look around for you. All the NGs can get frustrating at times. I had no idea there were so many aircraft over Korea. The number of times we have to stop filming a scene because you can hear a plane is ludicrous.

I thought of that while I was flying to Japan yesterday. Whether the director was calling NG as we flew over. See… there's still things that make me laugh.

Standing on that stage was lonely. I kept looking to my left, expecting to see you. Hopefully I wasn't too obvious.

The Osaka fans gave us a red ocean. And plenty of cheers. I promised we'll be back as a duo. Knowing that I wouldn't get a call from you that night, I went out to dinner with Kyuhyun. Got home very late. Manager-hyung had to wake me for rehearsals. See, I'm adjusting… first good night's sleep since you left.

Tonight I didn't have to worry. I'm filming early tomorrow, so I had to go from the dome straight to the airport. Actually, I'm on the plane now… waving at you while I pass overhead. Sleep well. And please send your address as soon as you can. I'm not sure you're allowed to receive packages the size of a telephone book.


End file.
